yuki and her boyfriend
by Britney1993
Summary: this inst vA or any  thing like that, its something i kinda made up...so please give it a chance! 3
1. Chapter 1

** This is about a girl name yuki duh, lol its old and yea.. i dont own anything beside yuki i gusse in a way ? **

*yuki wits for the call in her room blasting JOURNEY on her stereo she wits and goes and calls him 25 mintues later.. she wits ring….ring…..ring…..ring…ring…."let me put my pants on ok"

"hugue sorry I took a long shower. And I might not be sure but I think the guys are up… mhm. Oh well"

"yuki nice hahaha I am goanna laugh if they kick your butt for wakening them up.. "

"hugue hahah that's so funny .. then again they proble would. You mom ready talk"

"yuki hehe and yea you ready ?"

*yuki takes the phone to her mom . yuki levees and goes back to her room. Wyle hugue and her mom talk. Kim ask hugue if he knows what been going with her doughter and he tells her what yuki told her and kim fells him in on the skipping class, not doing homework talking back more to teachers. "hugue hm she didn't say that. But I got a felling something more was going on. Kim I was wondering I be back from touring Friday and was wanting to know if I can take yuki somewhere with me just us to if that's ok with you." "Kim.. I don't know I goats ask Bryan. I call him hold on. *Kim calls Bryan they talk and they decide she can go only on a few conditions. Kim hangs up with Bryan and tells hugue she can go only on a few things. 1 she or him will have to pick up when they call. 2dont do anything they ant suppose to do. And just for me see what's going on. I know she cant be pregnant because you to haven't have you? "hugue she isn't pregnant I know that. For sure. "Kim… your telling me that …. You "

"hugue yea she didn't tell you. A while back actually "

"Kim anyway. Just do that in ok"

"hugue thinks tell her I see in to days.

*after that Kim goese and tells yuki that she can go some where with Hugue spring break and that if she wants to go turn in all her homework and do not SKIP school or anything . so the next to days yuki does as what she was told and it was like a daze. see this in on Friday she pulls yuki aside after the bell rings to say that school is over and talks to yuki.

" wow iam so happy that you got all your work in ! "

"yuki thinks its all part of my mom theo. She said if I did all this that I could go and be with huguge! And it be just us to!"

" that's good I am glad you are happy. Just be carefull.."

"yuki oh.. don't wory I been there a long.. time ago.."

" oh.. well have fun then"

"yuki thinks I will bye!"

*yuki levees goes in gets her stuff form her luck reads her text message from her mom saying look for a black truck. Yuki thinks that's very odd but oh well she didn't care. She walked out of the door with her book and phone. She looks around and see a black truck in the lot and she see Hugue leaning against the tuck wereing blue jeans and in a black skull shirt. Yuki runs up to him and she pretty much tackles him hugs him .

"Yuki looks up and says I cant believe you're here! When did you get here? "

"hugue I missed you to much. " then hugue bends down and kisses her for a minute they break apart breathing hard*

" Yuki I can see that "

"hugue all you stuff is in here *pats truck* ready to go to my summer home in Florida "

" Yuki yes! Oh my god and where as long as were are together " *yuki stands up on her tippy toes and kissed him. They pull away. *yuki and Huge get in go …Florida or ?*


	2. Chapter 2

Oh honey don't cry. Its ok. And that's some way to meet someone and fall in love with. Now come on cheer up it be ok. I promise. Yuki" thinks . *snufiles* I just wished my mom would see it like that. My dad wasn't ok with it. But he got use to. I don't know they had some man to man talk and there fine I am guess that should be a good thing. " well that's a strat how about when you get home you do some WORK FROM MY CLASS NICKLE HEAD. And then talk to your mom ok? Yuki" yea I will but iam doing fine in your class you do know that right? Hehe " sadly I do it's the other class I AM TALKING ABOUT . now go wash your face and go to class ok? Yuki" ok *gets up. And saves a little. " yuki are you ok? You don't look so good. Yuki" yea I am ok just got dizzy and a head ace out of now were that's great. " maybe you should go home. I take you to the nurse" Yuki" that sounds kind of good right now . thinks * takes yuki to the nurse and the nurse says "you are going home you got a tempt Yuki" ok. I go get my stuff. *yuki goes and gets her bag from her locker*. I just glad I get to go home and I hope4ly be able to talk to him.. *yuki gets her stuff and goes home. Her mom isn't to happy to be getting her* kim" zoey hunny how come you didn't tell me you weren't felling good this morning? Yukie'" my name is YUKI you spell it like this Y-U-K-I no zoey I hate that name. and you would of made me go anyways I know you would. Kim" that isn't you name zoey is but fine what ever. And you don't know is this all because of that guy ? if it is..

Yuki" if it is what? Mom I love him why cant you see it like dad does mom? Yea sure hes older then me who CARES not me so can I please have my phone back and talk to him?

Kim" that why his to old for you! He has a job! And no you maynot! Yuki" he has his life to gather that isn't wrong or bad! Mom I really think that's good please!

Kim" so its still… still

Yuki" HA! I got you know can I please talk to him please mom? Kim"…fin…..*…

Yuki" think you mommy think you!

Kim" but I want to talk to him when we get home got it *holds phone in hand.* yuki " yesh mommy! *grabs phone and turns it on. *texts hugue. Puts :hey ! I got my phone back mom gave it to me! I miss you so much hugue! I love you and when I get home I goats call you mom wants to talk to me! *Hits sent*


	3. Chapter 3

gessh today sucks" I am so suppose to be writing notes down but like usually I am writing down lyrics hehe I am American but I am in L-O-V-E with japans anything and everything Japanese ! My nickname is Yuki in Japanese it means " snow" I am a 10grader at suckle boring town high school it does suck being here .i have well a few good friends one is my twin my sis I don't know what I do with out her. Her name is Karma . she doesn't live here but I wish she did. And sometime when I graduation goanna go and stay with her for a time. Then maybe after I go to Japan and pursuer my dream of being a Japanese singer. I know its goanna be even harder because no one in my family is with my dream. But I am not goanna give up.!for now I better get back to class before I get caught writing this.. sooo.. "YUKI!" "oat oh.. busted "puts in notes closed it" "is there something I can do for you Mrs. Izumi?

"Mrs. Izumi: you can start by getting up and witting out side the class till its over. Then we will talk. Got it "yesh *walks out the door and shuts it.* man that just so wrong! AHH stupid teacher.

*BELL RINGS FOR 4PERIOD*

Yuki starts to get up but be for she could levee her teacher comes out. Mrs. izumi" and where do you think your going young lady? No where I was just about to come in and make sure you reamber you wanted to talk to me :smiles the little girl happy smile. " I am sure get inside now please." Yuki gets up and goes into her class. " come behind my desk please. ( yukis walks to her desk ) "yes ?"

MRs. Izumi" do you know your grades this semester? I know you have had some pension issues going on at home but you shouldn't let it affect you here at school. Now if you ever need anyone to talk to . I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything. Ok?

*bell rings saying 4period has now started*

Yuki" you know I might take you up on that if that's ok? " of course it is have a seat.*pulls a chair out from her desk* yuki seats in .izumi" you can say anything you want cursing family issues or anything else. I am in only in my 20s"yuki(she is only in her 20s and I really fell like I can trust her she been/is my favorite teacher.) "well..*takes a depth breath and starts* well as I was starting.. it isn't anything having to do with drugs or anything but it kinda has to do with my family. And this guy I been seeing for a short while. And well.. " I see . your family doesn't approve of it do they yuki? Yuki" no not relly hes.. older then.. me… and how come you don't call me by my real name? " I see so hes a older man? And well don't you like being called yuki? I thought you did that's why I do it.

Yuki"I like being called it its my favorite name and well… he older then me and he graduated a long time ago..

" see that's why I do it. And oh.. I see hm… so his older then you very well you don't have to tell me more about his age if you don't want to. But I do want to know a lilte more. Like where you guys met. How you sor each other and stuff like that.

Yuki" thinks and well we meat one night I wanted to go out side and just walk around town I was way to mad to see my mom or anyone so I snacked out and went to town. And I kind of was kicking a sign.. and the owner came out and was getting mad at me and before I could say anything he came and saved me I guess you could say it. Like that and then we meet regally at that sign. And became friends then something more. And about that time a few days ago my parents found out. And there making m-m-me break up with him. But I don't want I am love with him. And he is with me..*starts to crying a lilte.*


End file.
